Renren
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: You know EXACTLY what this is about. Crack.


Summary: You know EXACTLY what this is about. Crack.

 _Note: what?_

 **Warnings: Trash Ficcing My Way Through Life, Author Has Yet To Watch The Anime, Ehehehehehehe, The Renren, I Saw A Screenshot And Had To Fic, Can't Believe No One Ficced This Yet.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

"Call me Ryuji, Renren!" Ryu- _Sakamoto_ had said and Ren just turned to him, smiled beatifically, and responded.

"Nice to meet you, _Sakamoto_."

Sakamoto stared at him incredulously, and Ren didn't budge. No one used that cursed nickname, not on his watch.

.

"You should go to sleep!" Morgana hissed.

"I need to make these lockpicks, Morgana," Ren murmured, his forehead creased in concentration.

"Come on!" Morgana frowned, wondering what to do to divert Ren's attention away from his work desk; dedication to the cause was nice and all, but not at the expense of _sleep_ , "You can do the lockpicks tomorrow, _Renren_."

The tools in Ren's hands snapped in half and an ominous aura filled the attic, "What did you just call me?"

"Uh, Ren?"

"That's what I thought I heard~" Ren chirruped.

.

"Hey, Ren!" Ann called out to her friend, causing him to stop and turn around to look at her as she caught up to him.

"Ann." He inclined his head, "What is it?"

Ann smiled, "I was wondering if we could go have some crepes together."

"Sure."

The two then started heading in the direction of Ann's favorite crepe shop.

"So, Renre-" Ann started and Morgana interrupted her, his yowl very loud.

"DON'T SAY IT, LADY ANN!"

Ren poked his bag, "Behave." He then turned to look at Ann, the angle of his head causing light to reflect ominously off his glasses, "Please continue, Ann."

Ann smiled awkwardly, "I was about to ask you what crepe would you like to have, _Ren_."

.

"Listen to me, dude," Skull whispered, keeping his voice low as he imparted a Great Phantom Thief Secret upon Fox, the latest member to join the team, "Whatever you do, don't you dare call him-" Skull lowered his voice even further, "- _Renren._ "

"Hmm?" Fox looked at him inquisitively, "Renren?" He pondered out loud.

"Shit, I told you not to!"

"Oh, god, Joker-! Don't-!"

"Joker don't you dare! Don't throw that vase into the guard's-! _Too late! Run!_ "

.

Makoto carefully observed Amamiya Ren as he stood against the railing in the walkway, which operated as the Thieves' current hideout.

He was calm and collected, usually, while bold and brazen as Joker. The only times when he was neither, were fleeting moments whenever Yusuke seemed to be intending to call out to Ren using a different name, before he'd be subsequently forcibly stopped by either Ann or Ryuji or Morgana, or all of them.

It sounded like Yusuke was intending to call Ren with Renren.

Hmm, Renren.

"Whatever you're thinking, _don't_."

Makoto startled and she turned her head to meet Ren's gaze. He was staring at her like was ready to dye all her clothes a garish yellow if she vocalized her thoughts, and she wisely reconsidered.

.

Ren and Futaba were like siblings.

Truly, it was no surprise that she picked up the Unfortunate Nickname, and proceeded to call him with it from time to time.

"Renren." She said at the end of her last message, and he twitched.

She left him no other choice but retaliation.

The spoilers it was.

.

Haru propped her chin on her hand as she watched Ren make her a cup of coffee, keeping her focus on his deft movement.

After he finished the cup and put it in front of her, she smiled at him gently, "Thank you, Renren."

A hush fell over the café and she felt the astonished gazes of the rest of the Thieves bore into her back while Ren Smiled at her.

And Haru met him Smile for Smile.

.

Goro kept a careful eye on Amamiya, watching his every movement as he worked behind Leblanc's counter. This supposedly humble barista was the leader of the Phantom Thieves and Goro was sure of it.

From the kitchen, Sakura slinked out and headed to the entrance, "See ya later, Renren," She called out as she left the café, and Goro noticed Amamiya twitch at the nickname.

Renren, huh?

"Was that a nickname of yours? Renren?" Goro snapped his mouth shut when he saw Ren turn to him with a manic smile on his face, his hand putting the cup of coffee in front of Akechi on the counter with a bit too much force.

"Enjoy~" Amamiya chirruped, and Goro averted his eyes from Amamiya's own pair of gray eyes that promised doom to befall him, setting his sight to the cup instead and vaguely wondering if Amamiya knew enough sleight of hand to slip poison into it.

.

End

Shamelessly advertizing for **khrrarepairweek** on tumblr for those who would be interested ^^ please give it a look if you have the time, thank you ^^


End file.
